


Wait For it

by jungkookinautumn



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bambam is adorable, Cocky Jackson, Cute Seokjin, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depressed Jimin, F/M, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Kim Taehyung | V, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Yoonseok - Freeform, angsty, jaebum hates everyone, jinyoung is a brat, just pure angst, mark is always mad, tae is always high, youngjae works with yoongi, yugyeom is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookinautumn/pseuds/jungkookinautumn
Summary: Two rival underground performer groups go head to head. What starts as a cliché dance off turns into something so much more.





	

_Park Jimin_

 

Jimin lived on his own from a young age. His father, bless that old man's leather heart, died when Jimin was a young boy. No one really knows why. Some claim he was drunk, others say he was overwhelmed with work. Whatever the reason, he decided to take a waltz off the Han Bridge, leaving a distraught wife and a confused son. It was him that convinced five year old Jimin to continue singing and dancing; to never give up, no matter what others said. If he never gave up, he would grow to be the biggest star in South Korea.

Daddy was dumb.

Now, Jimin wasn't very good at school, mind you. He was average at best, with a few B's, a few C's, and he was lucky to get maybe an A-. Because of this, he was never good at getting jobs. His mother was an alcoholic and never had much money to begin with, but Jimin took it anyway. Anything to get out of the basement, right?

So now we're here, somehow. He's resorted to underground dancing with a good friend of his, Min Yoongi, who raps. That's how they get money, the both of them. They live in the same apartment, same job at a small café in the day, and work together at night- bonding dance and rap together in the underground. At times they can make up to hundreds and hundreds of dollars, but it adds up to nothing. Right after, they need to buy enough clothes, water and food for the both of them, and pay the bills.

So, every day has been the same. Wake up at 6:00, go to work at 7:00. Get back at 9:00pm, pick up Yoongi. Go to the underground at 9:30, get home by midnight. This is a never ending cycle that Jimin seems trapped in day after day, slowly driving him to a breaking point- to insanity.

It's at this time that Jimin gets reckless. He begins to drink, pick fights, and when Yoongi is working late, he'll bring over someone he picked up from the underground. The gender didn't matter to him, nor did their taste or their age, as long as they weren't under 16 or over 30.  He began picking fights with Yoongi and random guys at the bar, and even picked up petty theft. Anything to distract him from the white noise in the back of his head, and to suppress the emptiness boredom brought him.

And it is now, for whatever cruel reason, that the gods gave his life excitement. To many, this excitement is frightening and messy, but to Jimin, well, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. To Jimin, this is beautiful. It's a lie, this life he lives, but he begins to find it beautiful none the less.

So he begins to lie, too.

 

 


End file.
